CullenBlack Car Challenge
by cassmo451
Summary: Rosalie thinks she can out do Jacob on building a car. Jacob gives her some limitations to make it fair considering he was a broke teenager and she's not. Could this be the making or breaking of a new friendship? or at least a new understanding.
1. Chapter 1

I had this thought a couple of months ago and it's stuck with me. Just a short story but hopefully a cute one.

* * *

"When is that mongrel going to buy a decent car?" Rosalie asked to no one in particular when they heard the Rabbit pull up out front.

"Aunt Rose, that isn't nice. Jacob built that car from the ground up with almost no money. It's important to him." Renesmee said.

Emmett shrugged, "I've got to hand it to the kid. It is impressive to actually build a car with scavenged parts."

Rosalie growled at her husband, "I could do it. I mean really I fix all the cars around here anyway."

Emmett nodded, "I'm sure you could. But we've never worried about being on a budget. It's one thing to take brand new parts and make them work. It's a whole different ball game to take parts that rusted and broke and make them work."

Jacob walked through the door and immediately came over to give Renesmee a hug. Then notice Rosalie glaring at him, "What's up Blondie?"

"There is no way you are better at building cars than I am!" she said through gritted teeth.

Jacob looked around in confusion, "I've missed something haven't I?"

"It's not the first time!" she said.

Renesmee looked at him, "Aunt Rose doesn't like your car because it isn't new. I told her it was special cause you built it yourself. She thinks she can build a better car than you can now."

Jacob laughed, "Oh, you are SO on, Blondie. This is one bet I'm going to win. You have one year to build a car on less than two thousand dollars. One dollar over or one day late and you lose."

Rose scoffed, "Is that what you paid total for that rat trap out there."

"Nope I paid less than that. But I had to do some things that I wouldn't even ask you to do so I'll give you some padding. But you have less time than I did to make up for it. Good luck!"

Emmett looked at Jasper, "I got a hundred bucks she'll do it."

Jasper looked at Alice, "What do you think?"

She whispered in his ear and he turned to Emmett, "I got two hundred that says she won't."

"I'll meet that," Emmett said with a chuckle. "There are way too many decisions to be made for the pipsqueak to know the answer this soon."


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is a bit confusing because I changed to first person instead of 3rd. Sorry about that but at least you have a warning. I'm getting better at writing in first.

I hope you enjoy this story. I'm having to get lots of info about cars from my auto-phile husband. Also if you want to know what kind of car this is then google it. Trust me when I say it's one of the ugliest cars ever made and also one of the most fun. I can say that because I learned how to drive on my dad's and I had a blast. My personal opinion is that every 16 year old kid should learn how to drive and old tank like this. Most teenagers are only going to wreck it anyway so you might as well protect the kid.

And my dad's car had a name, it was Lullabell. May she Rest in Peace.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I walked through the junk yard with a slight sneer on my face. This was not my cup of tea but I was determined to win this bet. Unfortunately Washington weather is not good on old cars; causing them to rust very quickly. The owner of the place walked through with Emmett and me, giving us curious glances. "So what exactly are you looking for?" he asked Emmett.

Emmett laughed, "Not me, Rose here is the mechanic in the family. I'm just the jack and extra hands when she needs it."

Before the man could go any further, I turned up my charm and gave the poor guy my best smile, "Look, I've got this bet going with a family …friend." That was a difficult word to get out, "And I'm on a tight budget. What have you got that is at least not completely rusted through and might possibly be rebuilt."

The guy looked like he had just taken a happy pill he smiled so big, "Well, now, there is one car here. It's not the best looking thing but it's in better shape than anything else out here. It's a 1976 Plymouth Volare station wagon. It was my mother-in-laws and she kept it in the garage most of the time. When she passed I gave it to my son to learn to drive on. Unfortunately he blew the engine within two months trying to get a different car out of me. It didn't work. I told the little twirp he had a choice of learning to fix it, buying his own car, or walking. So far he's chosen to walk. I might as well sell it for the right price. I've got it up here in my personal garage. Come on up."

He took us up near his house where the garage stood and opened the door. And there sat the ugliest car I'd ever seen. I remembered these from the 70's and was supremely thankful I hadn't owned one then. But this one was in pretty good shape for the age. The copper colored paint had faded to an almost brown color and there was some holes in the front grill, and a little of rust on the fenders, but otherwise didn't look too bad from the outside. "Can I see inside?'

"Sure thing," he said opening the door for me. "Sorry about the smell. That's another reason the kid is walking these days."

I understood quickly what he meant. The scents of marijuana and old booze mixed together nearly made me gag. But other than needing a thorough clean up everything was in fairly good repair. "How much do you want for it?" I asked.

But just as he started to answer a little red haired lady came out of the house screaming. "You are not selling my mother's car! It's all I have left of her."

I knew she was going to be the biggest hurtle. The man rolled his eyes and walked over to his wife, "Now dear, you know that it's just out here rusting. These nice people are planning on fixing it up. Wouldn't that be better than it sitting here for Tim to ruin?"

His wife's chin wobbled and she looked at us then back at her husband with tears coming down her cheeks, "Well I guess, but why this car? Why can't they pick another car?"

Sometimes humans could really drive me nuts. But if I remembered anything from my former human life it was how to charm the pants off of anyone. I walked up to her and gave her my most understanding smile, "Ma'am I know how you feel. I lost my mother and father when I was younger. And I don't have many things left to remember them by. I'm just thankful I have Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to help me when I feel the way you do now. This started out as a bet with a friend but now I see this as a sign. I'm supposed to rebuild this car for you. I need to do this so I can pay forward all the wonderful things I've received since my parents passed. I promise to do the best job I can in fixing it up. When I'm done I'll bring it back out here so you can drive it again. I would like to give it to my niece to learn how to drive if that's okay with you. And you'll be welcome to visit anytime you like."

She looked at me and smiled back through her tears, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said. You do understand my pain, don't you dear? I didn't realize you were one of Dr. Cullen's children. He was with my mother when she passed, what a wonderful man. He is so kind and gentle. Well, I guess it would be alright if you are planning on taking care of it. I hope your niece does better than our son did with it."

"Renesmee is very considerate of the things she's received. She's also very sentimental for a child. If I explain the situation she'll be very careful."

She looked at her husband, "Fine, give it to her for a good price. She's going to need every penny to fix it up."

After that the man and I worked out a very good deal. I got it for little less than what it was worth. So I giggled to myself as Emmett and I pulled out with the car on a trailer. Emmett looked at me and said with some concern, "I'm not sure how I feel about you playing on that woman's feelings Rosie."

My mouth dropped open, "I wasn't playing on her feelings. I didn't even lie to her. I meant every word of what I said. I'm going to put that car back into like new condition if it kills me and I have every intention of letting her drive it when I'm done. If my intentions helped me out then there is no reason I shouldn't take advantage of it. It may not be the prettiest car to rebuild but that's not the point of the challenge. When I'm done, this car will be in better shape than that Chihuahua ever thought possible."

Emmett grinned, "Alright, as long as you stick to your word. You know I'll be your assistant on whatever you need."

Rosie thought for a minute, "You know it probably wouldn't hurt if Renesmee helped out. It would be good for her to learn how to work on a car. I wonder if that mutt would think it was against the rules."


End file.
